1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a scaffolding or shoring having interfitting high-rise sections that are provided with diagonal bracing members that are proportioned in their effective end-connected relations to adjusted vertical positions between stacked sections across which they are connected. The invention particularly relates to an improved sectional scaffolding that is simplified and strengthened in its construction and utilization, and that facilitates adjusted positioning of upper and lower sections with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skeletonized adjustable so-called high-rise scaffolding or shoring has taken many forms throughout the years and generally employs tubular or hollow members in order to assure strength with relative lightness for transportation and handling. It has been customary to provide sections in which outer or main leg members of, for example, an upper section are endwise-telescoped within upper ends of aligned outer leg members of a lower section. It has also been customary to provide spaced holes along outer leg members of an upper or telescoping section for the purpose of providing a somewhat rough vertical adjustment between the two sections, depending upon the required overall heighth of the assembly. Also, adjustable feet have been used with outer legs of the lower section of a scaffold assembly to provide finer adjustments as to the overall heighth. Various arrangements have been used in connecting opposite end frames of a section with each other and with those of a vertically adjacent section. There however has been a need for a simplified and improved cross connecting structure which will provide a scaffold with maximum strength and rigidity in utilization, and at the same time, which will minimize weight and facilitate mounting and adjustment of one section, for example, an upper section with respect to a lower section.